Yoga
by FlamingReaper
Summary: What do you know? Another story for everybody. Another alpha omega fic for the readers. Virgil is in the family way, doesn't know how to tell his lover. Adult situations.


Virgil let out a pleased grunt as he pushed himself into downward dog. The position helped stretch his aching lower and mid back. Francis wouldn't understand, but since he had become pregnant, yoga really helped with his back. Not that Francis knew of Virgil's pregnancy, the red head just thought that Virgil was doing yoga because of a fighting injury he got through the league. Him working for the league was also a huge sore spot for the abrasive alpha, which made anxious when it came to it. However, the pregnancy was causing him more stress then the league deal was. God above would his alpha be pissed for not telling him about the baby. In truth, Virgil was terrified about telling the pyro, especially after Francis had been adamant about not having children.

"All right class, lift your left leg and right arm, reach towards the sun while doing this," A sweet voice called out, interrupting Virgil's inner monolog. The yoga instructor is a very beautiful women, with long ivory hair which shimmered silver in the light, lilac colored eyes with smooth marble skin. The only real physical oddity, outside her hair, was the small feathered wings that fluttered on her back every now and then. They would glow every time she used her powers, which consisted mostly of healing. This particular teacher is one of the many healer metas that had either migrated or been moved to Dakota by the league. Before healer metas had migrated over to Dakota to open several meta clinics, there had been several problems of metas going to normal hospitals. Doctors and nurses didn't know how to properly help the metas, since they were staying, and metas had issues trusting normal doctors. The mayor and her council had rather enjoyed the idea of meta doctors dealing with metas, so had been very supportive of the idea and even found ways to fund the clinics. The normals in the town rather liked the clinics as well, especially considering how quick the healers were and that anywhere near the clinics were safe zones from bangers.

Thirty minutes later, the class finally finished and Virgil was quick to pack up his stuff, eager to leave the facility. The link he shared with his alpha tugged at his mental shields from being away from his lover for so long. No omega liked being away from their alpha's, especially while pregnant. Before he made it out the door, his teacher called after him to stay after class, leaving Virgil to frown in annoyance. Virgil let loose a sigh of agitation but stepped aside from the door. His other classmates gave him sympathetic looks, though they didn't really have to worry considering that he was the only carrier omega in his class. As soon as the last student left, the pretty teacher turned to Virgil's agitated form. She was smiling sweetly as she stared at the pretty male omega before her, she was trying to be as disarming as possible while she stood there.

"Now Virgil, I noticed that you were a little stiff when executing several moves today. Is everything all right? Especially at home?" Ms. Sarla asked gently.

"Everything is fine Ms. Sarla, just not doing enough stretching is all. Everything is as good as gold at home, why?" Virgil asked, shifting on his feet slightly. The staff didn't know he was Static, but they did know he was a meta, which was why he was at the clinic in the first place.

"You just seemed a little tense before and during class is all, and I was concerned if you were alright at home," Ms. Sarla replied with an easy smile. Virgil felt a tug of something cold deep with in him, something that made him worry.

"Thank you for your concern, but everything is fine, I'm just hashing some things out before I talk to my alpha," Virgil replied easily as he shrugged his strong, yet slender, shoulders. The mental tug from his alpha made him shudder slightly in pleasure. The hero crossed his arms over his ripening abdomen as if to try to protect it from the sudden uneasiness he began to feel coming from his instructor. Sarla seemed to miss Virgil's movement as she began to gently stalk around the omega. One of her well manicured hands lifted and came to rest on one of Virgil's shoulders, making the hero tense almost instantly. Most omega's were flinchy when it came to strange alpha's decided to touch them, Virgil wasn't much different from those omega's. Virgil bit his bottom lip, worry filling him like an empty canister of water.

"Are you sure everything's going all right?" Sarla asked huskily. Virgil felt a ball of dread form and then drop into his stomach as the female alpha began to purr into his ear. The dread was powerful enough that it accidentally dripped down the alpha/omega mental link that he shared with Francis after they became a permanently mated pair. Hotstreak, who was ten miles away picking up some food Virgil wanted, let loose a loud snarling growl, causing the people around him to turn to look at him. They immediately stepped back, instantly recognizing the anger look of an over protective alpha.

The food that Hotstreak had been holding dropped, forgotten as the red head shot out of the store to get to his classic Harley davidson. As soon as it roared to life, Hotstreak was off to the physical health clinic where Virgil was, deep seated panic making him break so many speeding laws to get to his omega. As soon as Francis got there, he stopped the bike right in front of the clinic. He tore his helmet off to scent the air, trying to find his omega's scent. A growl ripped through him when he caught Virgil's sweet scent. Fear and panic were mingling with it, making it the hero's scent sour. Francis growled again before shooting off, leaving his bike and helmet unattended. Not that anyone one touch it, considering that the pyro had his insignia on it, marking it as his. Virgil had the same insignia tattooed on the back of his neck, claiming his as permanently taken.

Meanwhile, Ms. Sarla had backed Virgil into a wall, a mixture of purring and growling were emanating from her throat loudly. The hero had one of his arms stretched out, trying to protect himself while the other was securely wrapped around his abdomen, protecting the four month old life within. Because Virgil fought and did a lot of physical exercise, his baby bump was barely visible due to strong abdominal muscles that were resisting movement. For the moment anyway.

"What's the matter sweet thing? Want it a little rough pretty thing?" Sarla asked huskily.

"I don't want anything from you. I have an alpha already, who is one of the more over possessive ones at that," Virgil replied, trying to inch his way to the door to get away from her. His inner omega was whimpering heavily, torn between submitting to an alpha and panicking from a foreign alpha's touch.

"I doubt you'll want anything to do with her after you've been with me," Sarla said, her inner alpha screaming to dominate the pretty, delicate male in front of her. Her hands grabbed hold of Virgil's arms and held tight while she tried to pull him to her. Virgil automatically resisted the women, which is how Francis found them, Virgil leaning away, tears in his chocolate eyes as the teacher tried to molest him.

"GET YER FUCKIN' HANDS OFF O' HIM!" Francis's loud raspy voice yelled, before his large body tackled the female alpha to the ground. He didn't hit her, his beliefs against hitting omega's and females made sure of that, but the he was in his right to at least violently push, or tackle, her away. Relief filled Virgil instantly as Sarla was pulled away from him.

"Francis," Virgil shouted out joyously, his inner alpha calming when he was reunited with his alpha. The red head got up with a savage snarl before going over to his omega to offer comfort. Virgil curled into Hotstreak's arms, pressing his face into Hotstreak's chest as soon as they were close enough. The outward firmness of his abdomen pressed into Hotstreak's rock hard abs, causing the alpha to take notice. Hotstreak wrapped his thick arms around the hero possessively as Sarla got up from the tackle.

"Who, the fuck, are you?" Sarla snarled out, not recognizing the red head. To be fair, she had only been in Dakota for six months, and Francis had been on the strait and narrow for at least a year.

"This, Ms. Sarla, is my alpha, Francis," Virgil replied when Francis didn't. The omega had his thin arms wrapped around Hotstreak's middle, trying to keep the large man calm. It was hard, especially considering his rights as an alpha.

"I, I thought you were a women named Francis, n-not a man," Sarla snarled savagely at Virgil. Francis snarled at her, his red hair smoldering with suppressed patience, though his anger was completely righteous.

"I never said I was into women teach, you just assumed that. Everyone did. As a carrier omega, I'm not inclined to ever like a women sexually," Virgil said. Francis glared at the women before the information dawned in his head. All of Virgil's questions about children, especially in the past four months, finally made sense. Especially whenever Francis said anything negative about them, Virgil would tear up. His inner alpha snarled outrageously at the thought of his pregnant omega assaulted by another alpha. Regardless of his thoughts on children, Francis would not only stay with the smaller male, but savagely protect him with everything he had. Before Francis could actually launch himself at the female alpha, three men of various sizes and hair shades, came running into the room, having been told that Hotstreak had made it into their clinic.

"What is going on here?" The tallest manager snapped, glaring at Hotstreak before he caught sight of what was in the red heads arms. By the scent of it, it was a terrified omega, which were rare in their particular clinic.

"That sorry sack of shit molested my omega," Francis growled out, eyes flashing and mouth pulled up in a snarl.

"Is this true?" The manager asked.

"No, he's lying, he stormed in for no reason," Sarla said somewhat calmly.

"Then why is the omega trembling in his arms instead of yours Sarla?" The second manager asked, eyes narrowing. Sarla froze in shock, not thinking of that. Before she said anything, Francis spoke.

"Virgil and I have been mates for the past three years and if you don't want this whole place burnt to the ground, you'll be doin' something about that hoe," Francis snarled.

"You have no right to insult me," Sarla snarled out.

"He has every right to protect me. I told you I had an alpha, you didn't listen. I was physically flinching away from you and you still grabbed me. You wouldn't leave me alone," Virgil whimpered out, playing it up some. The three manager's glared at her before going into action. Two of them grabbed the girl while the other called the police. If an omega was lucky, there were alpha's and beta's willing to protect them, even if the omega wasn't in their family or part of their natural group.

"Now if you fuckers don't mind, I'm takin' my bitch home so I can take care of him. Come Virgil," Francis snarled out. Virgil nodded and followed his lover out the door, not that he had much say considering that Francis had a hold of one of his wrists. As soon as they were outside, Francis carefully picked Virgil up and placed him on the back of his bike before getting on himself to drive them home. When they got to their one story house, Francis once again picked Virgil up, but this time carried him bridal style over to the house. The hero snuggled into his lover as Francis unlocked the door and brought them into the house. Virgil was gently put on the couch before Francis started fussing over him.

"Thank you for fussin' Frankie, but I'm okay, just need you to cuddle with me a bit," Virgil said sweetly. Instead of sitting on the couch, like Virgil requested, Francis sat on the coffee table to talk to Virgil face to face.

"Why didn't you tell me 'bout bein' knocked up Virg?" Francis asked bluntly. Virgil's panic returned as he looked at his lover, but he didn't start babbling, knowing the best way to go about this was the truth.

"I wanted to tell you, I really did, just, you kept sayin' you didn't want anything to do with havin' kids, and I wanted it to be a surprise, I just didn't know how to tell you," Virgil said weakly.

"Did you think I'd really hate havin' a kid with you Virg? Cause honestly, I wouldn't have. I may not be fond of kids, but if its half of you I can deal with it," Francis said. Virgil hung his head before replying.

"S-since we're being honesty. This isn't the first time I was pregnant," Virgil said.

"WHAT? What happened?" Francis shouted, standing up.

"I miss carried the first one and the other three I got hit in the abdomen and I miss carried those too. I didn't know I was pregnant until after the fact," Virgil replied. Francis's anger disappeared almost instantly at the story Virgil told him and he automatically wrapped Virgil in his arms.

"I'm sorry I got angry, you just should've told me," Hotstreak said.

"I know, and I'm even sorrier, you should have been told immediately," Virgil said.

"Yeah, I should've. Now, we have to go celebrate this, well if you are up to it," Francis said.

"Maybe tomorrow? I'm still really from earlier," Virgil said softly.

"Of course baby. You ain't going back there, ever again, even if you've become super flexible in bed," Francis said with a leer.

"Pervert," Virgil said with a weak chuckle.

"But I"m your pervert," Francis said before sitting on the couch to snuggle with his little omega. The omega needed it of course, especially after being molested by that whore of a female earlier. Later that night, Virgil rolled onto his stomach and lifted his hips, wanting her scent gone. Francis smiled and mounted his bitch, wanting to rub his scent all over the pretty omega. After a few moments stretching the bottom out, Francis lubed up his hot length before slamming into Virgil's waiting entrance. Virgil moaned needfully as Francis started thrusting hard and fast into his well used entrance, stretching it and claiming it as his own. The red head normally didn't due gently, but he slowed down some so as not to hurt the baby, not that Virgil could really tell the difference. The hero clawed at the bed in pleasure as Francis hit all of the right spots, making him weak in all of the right places. They loved the feel of each other and loved the connection they had when they had sex, especially when their mental link was wide open, looping each other's pleasure constantly.

"Nngh," Virgil moaned out in pleasure as his prostate was hit multiple times by his alpha's thick rod. Francis grinned savagely and clutched at Virgil's hip with a bruising grip before leaning down to bite the back of the hero's neck, right over the tattooed mark on it. Virgil screamed, shooting his seed all over the bed, before collapsing in it. Francis grinned as well before slamming in wildly as Virgil's inner muscles tightened desperately around him. The red had always lasted longer then the hero and it showed now. Virgil sluggishly began to stir again, his own sac tightening for another release. The hero, once again, rose to the occasion as Francis worked his prostate with his own swollen cock.

The second time Virgil came, he shot onto the bed and partially onto his own stomach, splashing fluid everywhere. The difference is that Francis followed him a few thrusts later, shooting ropes upon ropes of boiling seed into the hero, as if he was trying to get the hero pregnant again. The knot Francis had, swelled automatically, filling the hero up to lock the seed inside. Virgil moaned in pleasure, his brown eyes glazed over like a drug addict would with his drugs. Francis moaned himself before rolling them over to their sides to rest.

"I love you alpha," Virgil moaned out dazedly.

"Love you more omega," Francis replied before the two of them drifted off into sleep. They would shower in the morning, probably have another round, before going off to celebrate the life of their child. Francis grinned in his sleep and snuggled his lover desperately. Virgil snuggled back, completely relaxed and not worried about being attacked by strange alpha's who thought they had the right to molest him. It was a start of a beautiful night.


End file.
